theanimaljamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XxX-Roseluck-xXx/Archive 1
Hello! Please leave me a message on my Talk Page if you need help. I will try and reply in 24 hours! Have fun editing The Animal Jam wiki! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alphas page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Talk Can we private talk for a second? --The Ninja Master (talk) 16:34, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Ninja! Sure, we can talk for a second. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Hey there! Being a former player of animal jam, I saw your request on WCC. I hope to help this wikia with screenshots and overall content. A game running this long should have a wikia, and I hope to help. Now it's Reyn Time! (talk) 21:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sure. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Good work Good work. You have deleted the pages and blocked a user. Well done. Keep cleaning up the wiki, clearing up bad swearing comments...that may take a while. Are you going to make users admins so they can help clearing up too? Well done for gaining admin rights. I hope you have a nice day, Phurple (talk) Yes. It's great so far! I have enjoyed it. There is a lot to clean up on this wiki, and may take a while, but I hope soon it will be cleared up. Maybe I will get some admins to help clean up and help the wiki if they have made productive edits. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Chat moderator rights Thank you. I will help the wiki. And how long will I have these rights? Thank you. (PS. I will help ok). --The Ninja Master (talk) 19:40, March 6, 2014 (UTC) thanks --I discovered my cutie mark 19:24, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Also one request... Also, may I ask, if I can (if you don't mind), can you make me a Sig? Can it be blue and with my profile picture (three flowers) on it? Thank you --I discovered my cutie mark Hi.., Hi Please can you sign with your signature? It is a lot easier to recognize who you are rather than having to look in its history to know what user you are. Cutie Talk! Yes, as Cutie Mark said, please sign. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Hello Do you like my Sig? Cutie Talk! Amazing! XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Thank you!! -- Re:Hello -- Cutie Talk! 08:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply on talk page. XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) You should!!! Hey, thanks! You should have a sig! Do you want one? I can make one for you! :) Signature I'm going to make you one very soon, buddy. -- Reply Okay. I hope you're fine with that. :) --Cutie Mark (talk) Question When are you going to edit again? --I discovered my cutie mark Profile picture I like your profile picture. Roseluck Hello Roseluck. -- 07:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC)